


lost in time (we'll make it out anyway)

by iritaescents



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Reunions, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, University Student Sakusa Kiyoomi, time differences au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iritaescents/pseuds/iritaescents
Summary: Time differences' got nothing on them, because Atsumu would always make his way back to Sakusa Kiyoomi.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	lost in time (we'll make it out anyway)

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be a twitter thread au but I think I got carried away... 
> 
> happy sakuatsu fluff week!! (day 3, tier 3: "let's just stay like this for a little longer...") 
> 
> enjoy <3

_Connecting…_

“Good morning, Omi-kun!”

Atsumu breaks into a grin as soon as the call connected, Kiyoomi’s face coming up on his screen, or perhaps half of his face. Tousled dark hair filled half of the screen mostly, with the bottom cutting just below his nose. 

The blonde could tell his boyfriend was once again at his desk, head laying on the table. His eyes were half lidded, and Atsumu guesses it must have been a long day of classes for him. 

“It’s midnight,” Kiyoomi says, muffled because he’s burying his head in his arms. 

It has been a busy day, being packed with classes and assignments to attend to. He still has assignments to complete for the next day. Papers were strewn over the desk, with one he was working on underneath his arms. Kiyoomi’s tired but when he peeks at Atsumu on his phone screen, maybe he feels a little better. 

He hears a chuckle from the other. His lips curl up into a small smile. Though it doesn’t sound as good as when he’s next to him in person, he still missed hearing his laughter.

He missed Miya Atsumu by his side, or in his arms, preferably.

Beginnings of their conversations being this way has become too familiar, too many days and weeks passed since Atsumu had left for his national volleyball overseas training exchange in America. 

Of course, Kiyoomi was disheartened when Atsumu first broke the news to him, himself unsure of how he could comfort the latter because it was mandatory for all concurrent players to go. What’s more was that they had just recently got together, and times spent together was already a rare gem given Atsumu’s pro athlete career and Kiyoomi being a university student. 

It took murmurs of affirmative words, quiet embraces that meant a thousand words and small gestures that seem to last longer than it should have been for the both of them to look at each other in the eyes, gazes unwavering. The mutual reassurance that they would be able to make their relationship work during the time when Atsumu is away, and they make it work. 

The first week of being away from each other wasn’t easy. The time difference between America and Japan had been a killer, with accidental calls in the wee hours of the morning Atsumu makes just to hear Kiyoomi’s sleep induced husky voice before he realises it’s three in the morning in Japan. 

—

_“Hello? Omi-kun! Guess what I did during practice today I actually could-”_

_“...Atsumu? Why’re calling in the middle of night?”_

_Atsumu hears Kiyoomi’s voice, heavily laced with sleep._

_And it hits him. Right. It’s night in Japan._

_“Wait I’m sorry I forgot it’s night there- Go back and sleep Omi! I’ll go-”_

_“Stay.”_

_It comes as a soft murmur, one that Atsumu thought he had heard wrong._

_“What?”_

_“I said stay. So what did you do during practice?”_

_Kiyoomi says, voice more awake now._

_Atsumu’s heart feels a sudden but familiar warmth. The warmth that Sakusa Kiyoomi always gives him when they are together. He smiles._

_“You’re not going to believe this Omi but I managed to serve a jump float and the opponent- …”_

—

As weeks passed, they eventually fell into a routine they were comfortable in, having their daily calls in the morning for Atsumu before he starts his day because Kiyoomi is so sure the other would knock out on his bed by the time the end ends. Moreover, that’s perfect for Kiyoomi since he would still be working on assignments at midnight.

Kiyoomi guessed Atsumu still had some time before training started, given that the blonde had plopped on the couch, holding his phone above his face. 

“How many days has it been?” 

“A month and 10 days.” 

Kiyoomi answers in a heartbeat. He wouldn’t dare say he hasn’t been counting down. Counting down to the day Atsumu is done with his training. He has been waiting, waiting patiently for Atsumu. To come home to _him._ Truth to be told, he’s partially grateful for his busy schedule this semester. He’d go crazy missing Miya Atsumu if he had much time to think about him.

Atsumu hums but before he could say something, someone calls out to him, probably a signal he has to go soon. 

“I miss you.” Kiyoomi blurts out, because he knows their call is going to be cut short and he just felt like saying it. 

It’s so stupid how his heart still flutters when Atsumu’s expression softens, endeared smile playing on his lips.

“I miss you too Omi. Five more days and I’ll be home.” 

— 

Days passed faster than expected and eventually, Atsumu was coming back. Too bad his flight arrival was in the middle of the day, and Kiyoomi had classes. He did try persuading the blonde to let him fetch him from the airport but he threatened him, saying if he skipped class for him he’d get an earful. Instead, Atsumu promises him he would go over to his apartment to wait for him upon getting back. 

Kiyoomi makes a fast walk back to his apartment after his class ends and he feels like his heart was about to burst. He hasn’t seen Atsumu for a month and a half. 

Atsumu must have heard his keys jingling because when he unlocks the door and swings it open, he’s there. Right in front of the doorstep, in his apartment. In his clothes too, and Kiyoomi figures he had showered after reaching and borrowed them. 

“Welcome back, love.” 

Atsumu says, arms reaching out as a gesture for the dark haired to hug him because _damn it, he has certainly missed Sakusa Kiyoomi’s embraces._

Kiyoomi drops his bag and shuts the door, before he’s rushing in, arms wrapping around Atsumu’s neck and pulling him close. Atsumu responds back so easily, hands coming around the other’s waist. 

He’s here. The feeling comes, and then all at once, the familiarity of the blonde’s touch spreads. Kiyoomi buries his head into his neck, and he catches a whiff of his body soap scent on him. He feels at ease, safe because Atsumu’s back home, and in his arms. 

“Welcome home, ‘Tsumu.” Kiyoomi whispers and he goes in for a kiss on Atsumu’s cheek, but the latter turns his head instead, hands going up to cup his face and their lips meet with a sweet but urgent kiss. It's been way too long and Atsumu couldn’t wait no more than to kiss him silly. 

However, the tables start turning because Kiyoomi kisses back twice as hard. He brings a hand up to hold the back of the blonde’s head before Atsumu feels he’s being pressed against the door, Kiyoomi all over him. The pent up yearning and craving for each other rises to the surface, teasing hands ghosting over skins. 

They break apart eventually, and Atsumu lets out a breathy laugh.

“Miss me that much Omi?” 

Kiyoomi looks into his eyes with an earnest gaze.

“Always.”

—

“Omi-kun? Shall we get some take out?” 

He cards his fingers through the other’s dark curls, whose head was on his chest.

They were on the couch, with Kiyoomi trapping the blonde underneath in his embrace since he got back and settled down, refusing to let go of Atsumu after getting out of the shower (not that Atsumu was complaining). 

“Let’s just stay like this for a little longer…” He mumbles, hand fumbling before he finds Atsumu’s hand and interlaces their fingers together. 

Looking at Sakusa Kiyoomi, Atsumu wonders how does one have so much love to give. He thinks Kiyoomi is his love he’d always want to come back to. 

He smiles at the latter although he’s unaware, eyelids fluttering, touch too comfortable that it’s lulling him into a daydream.

_I’m home._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> my [twt](http://twitter.com/inumiyas)!


End file.
